


共食

by GabrielSnow



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 3p, Bottom Bucky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 双性, 详细女性器官描写
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielSnow/pseuds/GabrielSnow
Summary: 罗杰斯一直以为相比较那个愣头小子，巴基会更喜欢自己。他曾在厨房亲吻他、抚慰受伤的心，而那个呆头鹅只会红着脸说“巴基你真漂亮”。结果那个小子比自己更先爬上巴基的床。





	共食

**Author's Note:**

> 狮盾、A1盾和A4冬3P。双性！！双性！！OOC！！！黄暴无下限。  
> 狮盾——罗杰斯  
> A1盾——史蒂夫  
> 巴基都会称呼他们为“Steve”或者“史蒂薇”

罗杰斯一直以为相比较那个愣头小子，巴基会更喜欢自己。他曾在厨房亲吻他、抚慰受伤的心，而那个呆头鹅只会红着脸说“巴基你真漂亮”。  
结果那个小子比自己更先爬上巴基的床。

 

史蒂夫满脸通红，压在巴基身上，俯下身来吻他，本能的用胯部磨蹭，动作笨拙又不得要领。  
他的吻也像个冲动的小兽，全凭本能，毫无技巧。巴基伸手拥住他，轻轻抚摸他的后背，让年轻的狼狗慢慢舒缓下来，再用舌头和唇齿挑逗，让纯情处男享受一个极致下流的湿吻。  
然后他感受到下面顶着他的东西更大了。  
罗杰斯看到的就是这一幕。  
巴基那么照顾史蒂夫，骑在他身上，张开了腿为自己扩张，脸上是迷醉的表情，就像全世界最热辣的艳舞。  
而那个愣头小子看傻了眼，下面的器官充血成了深红色，挺立得像帝国大厦，却忘了应该干什么。  
他推门进入，成功引起了两个人的注意，那一瞬间巴基脸上那种迷醉的表情消失了，两颊通红，不敢看他。  
另一个年轻的自己则怒目而视。  
“你应该亲亲他，摸摸他。”罗杰斯好言提醒。  
“我不用你教。”毛头小子回敬道，然后转而看向巴基的腿间，脸红得像煮熟的龙虾。  
巴基拉着他的手，放到自己私密的雌穴上。  
史蒂夫摸到了柔嫩的触感和一手湿滑的淫液，愣了一秒，然后脸更红了。  
“来吧，史蒂薇，”巴基对他笑，对准了史蒂夫蓄势待发的器官，慢慢骑了上去。  
愣头小子瞪大了眼睛，在钝圆形的顶端刺入甬道的瞬间吐出粗喘，然后看着自己的器官一点点插入巴基最私密的部位。  
柔软的内壁湿滑而火热，带来前所未有的感觉。密道完全裹住了他，那么严丝合缝，越往深处越能感受到诱人的吸力。  
“我的小史蒂薇，你这个大家伙真棒。”  
史蒂夫尝试动了几下，脸上是惊喜的表情，像是初尝肉味的野兽，然后迅速反客为主，将巴基按到身下，抓住腰，向内部冲刺。  
“天哪，巴基……你里面真紧……”  
年轻的史蒂夫像是刚刚开荤的小野兽，充满激情探索甜美的身体，浑身有用不完的劲儿。性快感和视觉冲击又大大的刺激了他，让他更加冲动而急切。  
一种本能让他俯下身去亲吻优美的后背，亲吻那些伤疤。  
他感觉自己碰到了一些地方，然后巴基就颤抖的吸紧他，呻吟变得甜蜜。他知道自己找对了，然后猛烈的顶弄那些位置，刺激得巴基两腿一软跪在了床上。  
罗杰斯吞了吞口水，眼中全是熊熊欲火。他走过来，扶起了巴基，让他趴在自己的身上，交换一个下流的热吻，手则熟练的摸上巴基的胸部，指腹捏住了敏感的小蓓蕾，不轻不重的搔刮。  
他充分了解巴基的身体，知道哪里是敏感带、怎么摸能让他舒服、怎么按摩能让他哭。  
巴基立刻在他耳边发出一声委屈的呻吟。  
罗杰斯的另一只手像弹钢琴一样在他的肌肤上游走，向下摸下去，摸到腹股沟，绕过勃起的性器，摸到后面正在被疼爱的小洞，用指腹上的薄茧在敏感的周围按摩打圈。  
史蒂夫在身后小洞猛烈进出，带着巴基整个人晃动不已，呻吟连连。  
“不……Steve……”巴基明白他想做什么，哀求道，“别这样、会坏掉……”  
罗杰斯吻住他的唇，突然探入一根指节。  
巴基所有的呻吟都被吞到了肚子里，从暧昧的低吟变成了小动物似的呜咽。  
罗杰斯注视他被快感折磨得失神的双眸，那根手指还在不停深入，直到整根都探入其中，小洞崩得紧紧的，再也吞不下去什么了。  
然后突然一弯，准确的按在了敏感点上。  
巴基眼冒金星，在罗杰斯的背后又抓又挠。  
罗杰斯手指反复按摩敏感点，转过头舔吮巴基的耳垂，舌头戳刺耳道。然后他挑衅地看向年轻的自己，收到了不服输的目光。  
巴基感到身后的小野兽加快了速度，而罗杰斯的手指不停摩擦敏感点。几重刺激之下，他的身体感官完全由两个男人操控，快感越来越过载，再也忍受不了更多。  
一时间眼前有烟花炸裂。  
而史蒂夫仍然高强度进出小洞，罗杰斯则富有技巧的按压他的敏感点。  
高潮分为几次向他袭来，他感到了一波又一波的窒息，两腿不停打哆嗦。  
他从高潮中恢复意识，看到自己两腿大张，腿间一片淫荡的污渍。小洞经过甜蜜的疼爱变得红润，像一张合不拢的小嘴，微微开合，流出白浊液。  
而史蒂夫正趴在他腿间，好奇的观察他的雌性器官，看起来充满了探索欲望。  
不给他仔细看的时间，罗杰斯就从正面抱住了巴基，就着体液插入了开合的小洞，重新将其填满。  
正如罗杰斯怀念的那样火热和紧致。  
他有更丰富的经验和技巧，对巴基的身体更加熟悉，先是温柔的顶弄，让刚刚高潮过的身体慢慢复苏，再次情动。等到巴基的表情变得放松和迷醉，再变得隐忍之后。他加大力道和速度，次次捅到敏感带，怀里的人翻白眼尖叫，很快就达到了状态。  
然后他掰开巴基的股缝，把后面的小穴也暴露出来，露给年轻的自己。  
史蒂夫感觉浑身着起了火，再次硬得可怕。一旦尝过了巴基的滋味就加倍的渴望，这欲火比之前七十年之间加起来还要多。  
他着迷的盯着小穴，等他意识到的时候，已经去揉弄那个诱人的部位，试探性的伸入一个指节，那种柔软和顺从令他忍不住叹息，抽动了几次，就将自己捅了进去。  
巴基感觉到第二根粗大的阴茎破开了他的身体，一寸寸的插入，碾压他的敏感带，两个洞都被填满了，再没有一丝空余。  
这太过头了，却又无法言喻的舒服，他整个人颤抖起来。  
身后年轻的野兽不知深浅的动起来，而罗杰斯则深深的埋入里面，顶住深处的花心，也在小幅度但猛烈的顶弄。  
史蒂夫学着年长的自己，两手伸到前面抓住巴基的胸肌——手感好得他一阵粗喘——不轻不重的揉捏，然后玩弄挺立的小蓓蕾。  
两个史蒂夫·罗杰斯配合得天衣无缝，一瞬间让他爽到了天上，爽得眼冒金星。  
他仰头不知羞耻地浪叫，享受激烈快感冲击身体的感觉。  
史蒂夫狠狠一挺腰，戳中了他的G点。那一刻巴基几乎弹起来，四只大手马上抓住他，把他按回到两根粗大的阴茎上面。  
年轻的兽类像是发现了新大陆，兴奋极了，马上大力戳刺G点，像强力的马达，然后一边在他耳边低语:  
“是这里吗，巴基？……我这样动，你舒服吗？”  
过于强烈的刺激让他眼泪都流出来，浑身哆嗦着、抽搐着说不出话。  
罗杰斯处在得天独厚的位置，将巴基的表情尽收眼底。  
他也不甘示弱，用力顶弄在雌穴的花心，然后凭借丰富的经验，把手伸了下去，轻轻撸动阴茎。  
巴基双目失神，喉咙里溢出一声窒息的声音，身体抖得更厉害。  
“你是希望我摸你这里呢，还是——”  
罗杰斯故意拖长音，手绕过了阴茎，伸到囊袋后面，触碰隐秘的小花蒂。  
“不——”巴基的音节卡在喉咙里，抓住罗杰斯的手腕，“那里不行——”  
罗杰斯看向年轻的自己，后者马上心领神会，从后面抱住巴基，一边撞击深处的G点一边揉弄胸部。  
罗杰斯腾出手来，注视巴基的表情，手指按住羞怯的花蒂，突然快速摩擦。  
那一刻巴基仰头哭叫，身体一阵阵痉挛，史蒂夫牢牢的按住他让他承受过载的快乐，极度欢愉让他的表情扭曲起来，既痛苦又隐忍又快乐。  
两个人同时感觉到甬道收紧了，史蒂夫吐出低吼，在他耳边诚实的表达自己的感受:  
“天哪，巴基，你真紧，你里面好舒服。”  
他在小狼狗这一句话中攀上前所未有的巅峰，快活得几乎灵魂出窍。  
察觉到他高潮了，年轻人想到了什么，像刚刚的罗杰斯那样，手伸下去撸动阴茎。  
巴基刚刚得以喘息，再一次被推向顶峰。两个人一面在他体内深深抽插一面变着花样将他维持在高潮。巅峰被无限拉长，仿佛无休无止。  
罗杰斯享受高潮时的紧致，在巴基的身体最敏感动情的时候狠狠的动了几下，顶开了宫口，最后抵着宫口射精，把灼热的种子一滴不剩洒入子宫内。  
余韵过后，他抽出自己，而巴基的身体也变得软绵绵，没有一丝力气。  
但是那只小狼狗还没完。他有点嫉妒年轻的自己的体力。  
像是生怕被抢走似的，史蒂夫立刻抱住巴基，放到自己的腿上，然后再一次插入雌穴之中。  
小洞第三次被巨大的异物填满，已经有点麻木了，巴基只能微弱的呜咽一声。  
史蒂夫瞧瞧床边看着他们的年长的自己——现在是他独占巴基了。年轻的小野兽兴奋不已，火力全开。  
巴基趴在他的肩头可怜兮兮的哭泣求饶。  
一瞬间史蒂夫涨红了脸，带着羞愧的神色跟巴基道歉，然而下面的动作更加得寸进尺，如狂风暴雨。  
罗杰斯走过来想要帮忙，被史蒂夫赶走了。  
“我能照顾他！”  
紧接着，小野兽迅速发现了那处未知的神秘天堂——刚刚被罗杰斯捅开的宫口还没有闭合。  
熊熊欲火和雄性本能让他狠狠的顶开宫口，把钝圆的头部插入软肉，然后疯狂抽动。  
巴基在他后背抓挠，爽得一阵阵窒息，几番顶弄之下，他再也忍不住，大量的淫液从甬道里喷出来。  
巴基潮吹了，而那个初经人事的处男一无所知，只是愣头愣脑的横冲直撞，不知道停歇。  
巴基很快又一次被逼出了一波高潮，此时小狼狗才将精液射入子宫，抱着巴基回味了一下余韵，才恋恋不舍的把自己拔出来。

 

事后巴基躺在床上，两个史蒂夫一起抱住他，哪个都不愿意放手。  
小腹里面热乎乎的，装满了他们两个人的种子。巴基看着两个一模一样的脸，玩笑道：  
“我要是怀了孩子都分不清是你们哪个的。”  
年轻的史蒂夫立刻红了脸，然后对年长的自己怒目而视。  
罗杰斯倒是不恼，慢条斯理的回答：  
“那就一人生一个人。”

 

 

END


End file.
